Holding Hands
by MiloLM
Summary: [Día 1]. Leo sólo quiere entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. [Participante del '30 días de OTP'].


**Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT **versión** **humana** ; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje].

 **Notas:** ¡Hola~! Sí, aquí Melody de nuevo, con otro one-shot. La única diferencia es que este forma parte del reto de "30 Días de OTP" y conforma el primer día (ya luego empiezo a publicar los otros).

Esta vez será todo de Leonarai, mucho fluff y comedia, aunque serán algo cortos... probablemente. Algunos sí serán algo largos.

Ah, y quiero agradecer a _**TheMisteryFox**_ , mi preciosa y amada **beta** -3- que me ayudó en unas cosas y estoy realmente agradecida con ello. ¡Besos con miel, preciosa! 3 ❤

Pero bueno, ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **Día I:** Tomarse de las manos.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

La voz con ligeros tintes de enojo y bastante confusión de la chica hacen que gire el cuello y la observe y que sienta algo peligroso acercarse, y tema un poco.

Y luego de ignorar eso baja su mirada a sus manos.

Unidas. Con las de ella.

(Bien, respira. Inhala, exhala —no explotes imbécil)

Aprieta un poco el agarre temiendo que la fémina le aparte con brusquedad y asco y salga corriendo —aunque en realidad no haría eso— alejándose de su persona a más de mil kilómetros de distancia. Y solamente sonríe un poco avergonzado y (muy) nervioso.

—E-es que creí que podría perderte de vista —excusa torpe y se rasca la nuca. La ve hacer una mueca de incredulidad pero luego la borra con rapidez y eso lo confunde—. Disculpa si te he-

—No importa —interrumpe con sequedad y entonces también aprieta ligeramente el agarre dejando al chico perplejo y con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho. Miwa no le mira a los ojos—. Démonos prisa para comprar tus tonterías de _Héroes_ _Espaciales_ , ¿sí? Este lugar se llena muy rápido.

Leonardo queda en blanco un momento con esas palabras que denotan también nerviosismo (y eso le parece _tantantan_ tierno), pero enseguida vuelve en sí y le regala una sonrisa de confianza a la muchacha. Y estirándole un poco se abren paso entre el tumulto de gente para llegar a los distintos puestos pero con la misma temática de la serie favorita del ninja de azul.

No pasa mucho hasta que Leo y Karai ya estén con varios productos encima, usando camisetas con logos de la serie y a un muy sonriente Leonardo Hamato que a su lado tiene a Miwa gruñendo en silencio y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Y cuando ya están llenos se deciden a salir de la enorme convención.

Ambos respiran profundo apenas salen por la puerta principal a la calle (y seguramente Donnie les reprendería por llenarse los pulmones con tanta contaminación) y ríen bajo allí en medio de la intemperie dedicándose miradas cómplices y amigables. Entonces el chico observa las manos aún unidas y suspirando con pesadez le suelta para luego volver su vista al frente mientras sus ojos azules se tiñen en desánimo.

Y de repente un toque le vuelve a interrumpir de su desagradable sentimiento y sorprendido mira a su acompañante quien le sonríe de lado con autosuficiencia —oh y cómo _ama_ esa sonrisa, porque fue la que le enamoró la primera vez que se encontraron— y lo hace ponerse rojo y pensar tonterías sinsentido.

—¿Quién dijo que podías soltarme ya? —inquiere ella medio en broma medio en serio cortando con las dudas del muchacho.

Él vuelve a quedar de piedra y al terminar de procesar esa información y dejar de observar como idiota el algo avergonzado rostro de Karai finalmente sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa dulce y soltando un momento su mano las vuelve a unir entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

La castaña se sonroja un poco más y desvía la vista en tanto él ríe contento.

—Así me gusta más. —Sincera con ánimo el chico.

La ojimiel suelta un suspiro y sonríe también, enternecida.

—A mí también me gusta.

Ambos se dedican sonrisas dulces y con todo el gusto del mundo siguen su camino de vuelta a casa, con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
